


Blame, Upon Innocent Leather Pants

by melliyna



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in The Big Damn AU of Doom World, but written for <a href="http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/"><b>m_buggie</b></a> for the First Kiss meme. I promise, I'm working on Colbert/Fick as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame, Upon Innocent Leather Pants

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[drabble](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [fandom: band of brothers](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+band+of+brothers), [fic](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [fic: au](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+au), [meme](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/meme), [pairing: sobel/winters](http://melliyna.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+sobel/winters)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: Band of Brothers: Blame, Upon Innocent Leather Pants**_  
**Title:** Blame, Upon Innocent Leather Pants  
**Fandom:** Band of Brothers   
**Pairing:** Sobel/Winters   
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 316 words  
**Summary:** Set in The Big Damn AU of Doom World, but written for [](http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/profile)[**m_buggie**](http://m-buggie.livejournal.com/) for the First Kiss meme. I promise, I'm working on Colbert/Fick as well.

Herbert Sobel would blame it on the leather pants. Or the alcohol. Or simply the silliness of the season, approaching finals stress, the weather. Anything but the way Richard Winters made his heart almost stop, how he'd never wanted to be around someone so much in his life.

It was Halloween, possibly the most objectionable among a series of objectionable festivities that involved large amounts of alcohol consumption and a total abandonment of any kind of rules or social niceties. Awkwardness and idiots being sick over each others costumes. He'd never have thought of Richard Winters as being someone who would indulge in such thing but of course, that idiot across the hall had talked him in to it, in that easy way the sorry excuse for a scholar had with Richard.

He doesn't think, how it twists him up inside, to see how easy Winters is with others.

And there he is, those damn leather pants encased legs. And the leather boots, almost authentically piratical, if you like the Erroll Flynn mould of pirate. White shirt, billowing. Billowing and open at the neck. Waistcoat, Sobel thinks, just focus on the fabric of the waistcoat. Not the way it makes his eyes look so blue, the way it hugs his chest. Not the leather pants, not what they encase.

"Herbert, are you sure you don't want to come?" There's no hidden motive in Richard Winters, no underlying subtext, tease or mockery. He's just a good guy, enquiring after his friend. And somehow, this obliviousness makes it even worse. Hatred, mockery, that's easier to deal with. Maybe that was why he did it, walked over.

Hands against Dicks' face, oh so clumsy with his hands, lips, tongue. Nothing fits together, there's a drawer or something digging in to his hip when he leans in. And it's still the best feeling in the world, those lips against his.


End file.
